Black Alice
Black Alice's First and Second Battle Theme Alipheese Fateburn VIII (Eighth) or Alicefeeze Fatalbern VIII, also known as Black Alice, is one of the main antagonists of the first Monster Girl Quest trilogy. She was a Monster Lord 500 years before the events of the game. After being defeated by Heinrich she was kept alive by Goddess Ilias, who had a vital role for the girl in her sinister plans. She is one of the few characters from this trilogy to reappear in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Personality Black Alice is extremely ambitious and desires to rule the world. She claims to have had this desire ever since she was born, and did not change even after her defeat at the hands of Heinrich. According to Lilith & Lilim, she was very kind to her subordinates, however she is extremely sadistic and cruel to her enemies in the present day. Biography ''Monster Girl Quest'' trilogy Past Black Alice mentions that she gained a desire to rule once she was born. She began her rule over the world 500 years prior. During this time, she entrusted Lilith & Lilim with the task of leading the succubi to a haven for their own race. The hero Heinrich rose up to fight against Black Alice with the help of the Four Spirits. The Evaluation for an alternate version of Black Alice suggests that Heinrich has lost at least once against Black Alice and needed Ilias to rewind the timeline for him, similar to his eventual descendant Luka. However, Ilias intervened to save Black Alice (though the details of this are very vague), needing her alive for her own evil plans; to control the darkness in the world to prevent Alice I (First) from resurrecting. Black Alice bargained for the release of the criminal angel Promestein, seemingly to help with the plan, but secretly created an alliance with the heretic scientist. What happened with Black Alice during the intervening 500 years is unknown, but she may have been recruiting monsters to aid in her cause. Since Black Alice's "downfall", it is mentioned by Tamamo that she mentored the Monster Lords after Black Alice as to guide them to a better path and not follow in her footsteps. It is also mentioned by Alice that Tamamo placed rules on a Monster Lord's rights to marry, particularly where the human is required to be stronger than them, after Black Alice's reign. Chapter 2 Queen Elf reports to Granberia that Black Alice came to her and Queen Fairy to recruit them to her cause, but they declined. Granberia then states that there is a rumor about a character calling allies named “Black Alice”, overthrowing the 16th Monster Lord. At the same time, she recruits Shirohebi's sister and tells her not to worry about the current Monster Lord. To make her stronger as an ally, Black Alice then provides the lamia with some power. After Luka rebels against Ilias, the goddess orders Black Alice to send her rebel minions to assist in her recreation plan. The two talk about the "wonderful party" that has just begun. Ilias allows Black Alice's minions to play with the humans, who are no longer needed, but reminds Black Alice of her role in maintaining the darkness in the world, prompting Black Alice to tease Ilias for her inability to control the darkness that is needed to keep the world in balance, which prevents her from her desire to exterminate monsters. Ilias gives off an annoyed look and Black Alice comments that the human's faith would diminish if they heard that; Ilias then warns Black Alice not to speak so impudently, saying that she can easily be replaced. After replying that she'll be careful, the two set out on recreating the world; Black Alice's minions are all ready to devour the current humans and serve as the next generation of monsters. Chapter 3 After Promestein retreats from the Monster Lord’s Castle and Luka chases her to Remina, Black Alice appears and reveals Promestein's secret laboratory, before vanishing just as suddenly as she appeared. Once Promestein is defeated by Luka and a sealed Alice, she attempts to inject herself with a syringe, but Black Alice appears and stops her, stating that it's too early to use the White Rabbit injection. After she warps Promestein away, Alice angrily asks why she is mimicking the 8th Monster Lord, but Black Alice asserts her identity, her radiant power serving as proof. She then explains that Ilias saved her from Heinrich's clutches for her own reasons, and that Black Alice serves her just to further her goal of exterminating the human race. Black Alice relays a message from Ilias, stating she plans to eradicate humanity and recreate the world. Enraged, Alice tries to charge the eighth Monster Lord, only for her to miss, causing her to crash to the floor. Black Alice then says her goodbyes and holds the stuffed bear's right hand to wave goodbye after which she vanishes. Sometime later, Black Alice and Ilias compliment the "party" starting; Black Alice sent her subordinates to Sabasa and Grangold kingdoms, being the most powerful. Ilias then talks about the White Rabbit Promestein attempted to use, stating that her plan may go astray if it goes wrong. Ilias then states that no matter what one drinks, they will not become the same as a god, and even so it isn't as pleasant as one thinks. Ilias then dispatches Black Alice afterward. After Luka reclaims Sylph, Eden and Black Alice are shown discussing each others failures. Black Alice just says they already won the war, all they need is Luka's defeat. Once Luka recovers Undine and has all four Spirits returned to his possession, Promestein and Black Alice are shown taunting Eden for her repeated failures. After Promestein leaves, Black Alice jokingly says they should have a tea party with Ilias, but Cupid arrives and says that the tea and cookies would taste bad. Eden angrily orders Cupid to give her report later, but Black Alice decides to leave, not wanting to interrupt. Eden scowls, stating that they don't understand the pain Ilias had gone through. When Luka and Alice arrive at the Sealed Sinner's Prison to record data on the holy energy used to seal Heinrich in order to divert it against Ilias's forces, Black Alice arrives to play with Luka. Their "dance" is interrupted by the appearance of Chamaeru, Granaeru, Runaeru, and several Veteran Angel Soldiers, who state that Eden is accusing Black Alice of interfering with Ilias's plans. The eighth Monster Lord then leaves the fight to the angels. After the defeat of Lucia, Laplace, and La Croix, and the subsequent destruction of the Drain Lab, Promestein notes that she is now the only remaining Seeker of Truth left standing. She then reminisces on her past and how she came to where she is. At this point, Black Alice appears and the two discuss their alliance. Aware that Cupid has been spying on them all this time, Promestein asks Black Alice to dispose of the spy as they no longer need Eden's watchdog when their meeting ends. Black Alice warps right next to Cupid and comments on her deliciousness; despite being immune to surface dwellers, Cupid shows signs of fear and lets out a horrified scream as Black Alice attacks her off-screen. Upon Luka's arrival in Heaven, a dismayed Eden leaves to challenge him. However, with no one to defend Ilias, Black Alice and Promestein gang up on her, revealing their plan of creating the ultimate deity of darkness and light by having Black Alice, enhanced with the White Rabbit drug containing the genes of the first Monster Lord, absorb Ilias. While Promestein seemed content with giving Black Alice such power, she then reveals she is fully aware than the eighth Monster Lord leaked information to the enemy and is partially responsible for the losses in Promestein's Chimeric Monsters. Black Alice just laughs as Promestein leaves to confront Luka. On confronting Luka, Promestein injects a second White Rabbit optimized for her, also planning to become the ultimate deity by absorbing Luka. Promestein apparently intends to betray Black Alice, assuming that becoming the ultimate deity would allow her to counter Black Alice. After defeating Promestein, Luka and Alice march forward to face Black Alice. She reveals an ascended form compared to before when she toyed with Luka, and when that proves insufficient, she even shows her 'true' form, now mutated with the original Dark God's genes and some of Ilias' own power. This also falls to the joint powers of Hero and Monster Lord, and Black Alice allows her body and power to go berserk, desiring to consume the world rather than to control it. However, even Black Alice's ultimate form is eventually defeated and she disintegrates, putting an end to the eighth Monster Lord. But the victory is short lived, as Ilias emerges from the remains of Black Alice, revealing that Promestein's and Black Alice's betrayal was all part of Ilias's master plan to become the ultimate deity herself. As Ilias could not directly fuse herself with darkness, she required Black Alice to swallow her despite its unpleasantness, and then depended on Luka to defeat her and free Ilias. One month after Ilias's defeat, Luka learns that Lilith & Lilim are concerned with the demise of Black Alice. Believing to be the only people in the world who still look up to her, they continue to cherish and respect their former Monster Lord. ''Monster Girl Quest: Paradox'' trilogy For details on Black Alice in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, see this page. Monsterpedia Entry Black Alice "A legendary warmongering Monster Lord that was struck down by Heinrich. She was said to wield incredibly high powered magic, and greedy ambitions. Right after she was defeated by Heinrich, she was saved by Ilias and taken under her umbrella..." Black Alice (Second Form) ""Black Alice", a former Monster Lord. Imbued with the power of Dark God Alipheese, she consumed Ilias to increase her power even further. Numerous monster organs cover her body, enabling her to devour men in countless ways. Even in this state, it doesn't seem as if she's truly showing all of her power. If defeated, expect to be preyed on in a horrible way..." Black Alice (Third Form) ""Black Alice", a former Monster Lord, now unleashing her true power. Comprised of the genes of seemingly every monster that has ever existed, her power itself is truly that of a God's. Even this form was defeated by Heinrich in the past, but consuming Ilias drastically increased her power. Her brutal nature is no longer hidden, and is on full display." Black Alice (Final Form) ""Black Alice", a former Monster Lord, who has now drawn up every ounce of power from her Dark God Alipheese heritage. Pushed past the critical point, her body is endlessly expanding at an explosive rate. Containing the genes of every monster to have ever existed, her power is unmatched by any other monster. Her runaway power has warped her desire to control the world, to instead want to consume it. In response to her overwhelming predation urge, her body itself has morphed into a being able to do just that. If left alone, she truly will consume it." Attacks First Battle Tickling Finger Caress: Normal attack. Sucking Small Mouth: Normal attack. Young Girl's Modest Breasts: Normal attack. Devilish Draining Hair: Normal attack that damages twice. Second hit has drain properties. *Push: Triggers bind status. Leads to Monster Lord's All-Night Vigil on the next turn. Monster Lord's All-Night Vigil: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Push. Second Battle Sweet Demonic Palm: Normal attack Sweet Demonic Lips: Normal attack with drain properties. Sweet Demonic Breasts: Normal attack. Sweet Demonic Tentacles: Normal attack that damages thrice. Sweet Demonic Prison: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Subsequent uses damages thrice. *Predatory Mouth Release: Preparation for Demonic Predation. Demonic Predation: Triggers bind status and leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Predatory Mouth Release. Requires Daystar to counter. Third Battle Octopus Pat: Normal attack that damages thrice. Leech Suck: Normal attack that damages thrice. Last two hits have drain properties. Trampling Shackles: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Subsequent uses damages thrice. *Summon Wind Spirit: Causes all attacks to hit five times; causes Trampling Shackles to hit four times. *Earth Spirit Summon: Causes all binds to become inescapable. Swallow Prey: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Undine to avoid. Fourth Battle *Octopus Pat: Normal attack that damages thrice. *Leech Suck: Normal attack that damages thrice. Last two hits have drain properties. *Element Cancel: Cancels Luka's spirits. It always used if Luka have summoned 2 spirits. If used on her own, leads to either Wind Spirit Summon, Earth Spirit Summon, Water Spirit Summon, or Fire Spirit Summon. *Wind Spirit Summon: Leads to Body of Sticky Suffering, and Elimination: Lick on the next turn. *Earth Spirit Summon: Leads to Body of Sticky Suffering, and Elimination: Milk on the next turn. *Water Spirit Summon: Leads to Body of Sticky Suffering, and Elimination: Stroke on the next turn. *Fire Spirit Summon: Leads to Body of Sticky Suffering, and Elimination: Crush on the next turn. *Body of Sticky Suffering: Triggers bind status. Lead to Elimination Skills in same turn. Elimination: Squeeze: Binded attack. Requires Struggle to escape. Elimination: Chew: First used as preparation. Second leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Attack to escape. Elimination: Suck: First used as preparation. Second leads to a binded attack and a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Guard to avoid. Elimination: Lick: Binded attack. Follows Wind Spirit Summon. Unbreakable without Gnome. Elimination: Milk: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Earth Spirit Summon. Elimination: Stroke: Triggers bind status and leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Water Spirit Summon. Does not trigger bind if Salamander is used. Elimination: Crush: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Fire Spirit Summon. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview First Battle This battle is not too hard, as her only clincher is her one-hit KO bind via Push and Monster Lord's All-Night Vigil. Gnome can swiftly escape the bind, but Undine has a high chance of avoiding all her attacks. When her health reaches 1/4 empty, the fight will end. If Luka loses, Black Alice shrinks him and lets her bear devour him via pulling him inside its body with tentacles coming out of its chest. If he falls to Monster Lord's All-Night Vigil, Black Alice straddles him and rapes him using a predatory organ in place of her vagina where he is then killed. Second Battle This battle is a little tricky due to her Predatory Mouth Release, which leads to Demonic Predation which can only be countered by Daystar, so keep at least 8 SP up. Summon all the Four Spirits and play a little defensively with Meditation and she should go down. If Luka loses, he is eaten by her large predatory organ. Third Battle A step up from the previous fight; she can attack thrice per turn, use Wind Spirit Summon and Earth Spirit Summon, and also has a killer bind via Swallow Prey that requires Undine to block. However, she loses her Demonic Predation attack. The same strategy should be used like with the previous battle: Four Spirits and Meditation. If Luka loses, he is eaten by her large predatory organ. Fourth Fight This battle is a culmination of her previous forms (minus the Daystar counter requirement) as well as various monsters Luka has fought in the past. First, if Luka tries to summon more than one spirit, she will cancel them out with Element Cancel. Second, she can summon all four fake spirits which determines the outcome of her next attack, but before doing so she will use Element Cancel, so counter with the opposite spirit, and keep at least 4 SP up for this. Thirdly and final, she has three types of binds minus the ones followed by her spirits: Elimination: Squeeze, which requires Struggling to escape; Elimination: Chew, which requires Attack to escape; and Elimination: Suck, which requires Guarding. This battle is best played defensively, using Meditation and reapplying canceled spirits. Use Undine first to avoid her attacks, but when the switch comes, stay on the applied spirit to avoid her cancel. Alice will whittle her health down slowly, and Black Alice will eventually fall. Another good strategy is to keep at least 4 SP at all times, and use Salamander with another spirit to intentionally force her to use Element Cancel, which simply wastes her turn while Luka refills his SP completely. If Luka loses, Black Alice straddles him and makes him orgasm using her vagina while he is being pulled into her mass of flesh. Evaluation Black Alice "So you were defeated by Black Alice, and came here... For some reason, I'm starting to get nostalgic about Heinrich's time... Her attacks are very strong, but you can avoid many of them with a serene state. Still, her painful attacks will hit every so often. Keep some SP available for healing. In addition, if you're defeated while she rapes you, there will be an additional insult. I won't say you should watch it... Now go, oh brave Heinr... I mean, Luka. Like the ancient legendary Hero, you should be able to win as well." Black Alice (Second Form) "...Don't mind the slightly ugly appearance. Since your opponent was once a Monster Lord, a serene state is effective. Without Gnome, you also can't break free of her restraint. Therefore, summoning Gnome and Undine is mandatory. When she uses her charge move to prey on you, you cannot evade or guard. You must use your Counter, or you will be eaten. If she defeats you with that, you will simply be preyed on. There won't be any other end for you... Now go, oh brave Luka. Slay the evil Monster Lord with your blade of justice." Black Alice (Third Form) "Welcome back, Luka. I will give you my secret plan for victory... Like before, Undine and Gnome are both required. But in this form, she's also using spirits. Be sure to counter them. Now go, oh brave Luka. Settle this long battle of Light and Darkness..." Black Alice (Final Form) "This will probably be the last evaluation meeting. Your quest will be finished at last... Her behavior patterns are complex, and tough to deal with. Even the names of her skills are filled with dread... Like before, you need to counter her spirits with your own. But if you summon more than one, she will cancel them out. Undine will help your evasion, and Gnome will let you break free faster... When she's fighting in a normal state, one should always be summoned. In addition, she has two types of binds. Pay attention to what part of your body is bound to see if you should struggle or attack... In addition, if she looks like she's going to charge something up, you must use your counter. Also, she is able to use all four fake spirits herself. And, in the same turn, she can cancel out your own! Do not forget to counter those spirits. A mistake here will mean your instant loss. She is indeed the culmination of every opponent you've ever faced. Obtain victory with your own hand! In addition, every way she can eliminate you leads to further insults. But surely you wouldn't go through all of them...? Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy the ancient evil, and become a True Hero." Trivia *Black Alice strongly resembles the eponymous Alice from Lewis Carroll’s Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. **The drug "White Rabbit", which Black Alice and Promestein use, is also a further reference to Carroll's Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. *Black Alice had no children. The Fateburn bloodline was carried on by Alice IX. *Black Alice is one of the two monsters shown to be capable of cancelling the power of the Four Spirits when Luka has summoned them, the other being Tamamo. **Black Alice's use of this ability seems to be more refined as she is able cancel multiple elements at once, while Tamamo only demonstrates the cancellation of a single element. *Black Alice seems to have an obsession with rabbits, often stating to prefer it over other things such as foxes. *Black Alice's final theme is a sped up version of Bach's Gavotte I, from his 3rd English Suite in G Minor. *The incantation Black Alice utters when using Element Cancel ("Recede inmundissimi spiritus!") translates as "Depart filthy spirits!" *Black Alice shares some similarities with Alicia from Claymore. **Both have a very similar nickname, Alice is better known as "Black Alice" and Alicia as "Alicia the Black". **Both are very powerful and have a high ranking, Black Alice was Monster Lord and Alicia was Claymore No.1. **Both have a human form and a monster form. *According to Torotoro's blog, Black Alice's cooking skills are quite versatile. Gallery ''Monster Girl Quest'' Black_Alice_2.PNG|Black Alice's 2nd Form. Black_Alice_3.PNG|Black Alice's 3rd and "True" Form. Black_Alice_4.PNG|Black Alice's 4th and Final Form, her monstrous genes and power going berserk. Black_Alice_Defeat.PNG|Black Alice defeated, her body rapidly disintegrating. BTE6 02.jpg|Black Alice in Beyond the End by Setouchi. Tumblr nnzq5572061uqwxcoo7 1280.jpg|Black Alice in Beyond the End by Setouchi. 49.jpg|Black Alice in Beyond the End by Setouchi. Others BzESCX6CAAAgVTm.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. 1483069984.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. DJDCHIwUwAA2yy-.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. 63061349 p3 master1200.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. 63443478 p1 master1200.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. 64004879 p5 master1200.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. DcaR9DpUwAEZuRN.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. 63443478 p3 master1200.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. DRokEpBUMAAWhKq.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monster Lords Category:Royalty Category:Yoma Category:Scylla Category:Lamias Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Heaven Category:Sealed Sinner’s Prison Category:Multiple Endings